Reunification of Korea (Hyoooogn)
Overview Hoping to eliminate a Chinese ally, the United States sent 200,000 more troops to South Korea. Sensing what was about to happen, the North Koreans and Chinese decided to catch the Americans off guard and invaded South Korea. At this time India was also considering trying to add Pakistan to itself to prevent itself from being surrounded by the caliphate in the west and1 China in the east, and the reunification of Korea made them decide to go through with those plans. The North Koreans and Chinese lost the war to Alliance forces, and Korea was unified under Alliance control, eliminating China's ally in the region. The Reunification War took place over a series of weeks in which Americans entered North Korea through the south after pushing back the Chinese, and the west after taking the city of Onch'on Namp'o, allowing them to attack the North Korean capital from 2 sides. Timeline May 2020 * May 1: Alliance forces land in South Korea. Christie delivers a speech in which he addresses the current poverty rate of 28%, and announces a tax increase to fund the war, causing his approval ratings to plummet. * May 2: Chinese and North Korean forces assemble at the South Korean border. China bombs Seoul. * May 3: The Alliance declares war on North Korea and China. Chinese and North Korean soldiers capture the city of Yunch'on. The Alliance begins sending ships to Onch'on Namp'o. * May 5: Alliance forces meet the North Koreans and Chinese in Ch'unch'on. A long bloody battle ensues. * May 8: Alliance forces capture Onch'on Namp'o after losing many of their ships and request help from their allies in South Korea. * May 9: China bombs an American military base in Seoul, eliminating Alliance resources. * May 11: After taking several key positions in Ch'unch'on, the Alliance begins to have the upper hand. * May 16: China bombs Onch'on Namp'o, crippling the forces there. The Chinese and North Korean armies are pushed back into North Korea. * May 18: The Alliance forces in Onch'on Namp'o capture the city of Sariwon and Alliance forces in the south meet them there later that day. The Alliance carpet bombs Pyongyang, greatly damaging its military infrastructure. They begin to plan their invasion of Pyongyang. * May 20: The invasion begins with hundreds of Alliance tanks entering Pyongyang through the south and Alliance soldiers entering through the west. * May 23: Kim Jong Un is killed in a bombing run. The North Koreans surrender. * May 24: Alliance bombers destroy Chinese strongholds in the country. * May 25: China's army surrenders and the Alliance occupies the rest of North Korea. * May 27: Korea is reunified under an Alliance controlled government. Christie delivers a speech addressing the huge victory the Alliance has just won. He also, to the outrage of the American people, announces the reinstitution of the draft for all above 18 years old and under 60 years old who are not industry workers that provide products useful to the war effort. India schedules an invasion of Pakistan for June 5. * May 28: Russia, China, and the United Islamic Caliphate form the "Axis Coalition" and declare war on the Alliance. They begin planning an attack on southeast Asia and possibly Malaysia and Indonesia to solve the "imigration crisis" on their southern border, which was caused by the economic collapse of southeast Asian countries due to the global financial crisis. * May 29: Christie, in a speech, states that the defeat of North Korea and China is "embarrassing" and that "the war will be over in no time." Later that day UIC forces again hack American television networks, and broadcast the execution of the ambassadors to Iraq and Syria. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Christie's America Category:China Category:North Korea Category:United States